Marked
by lozzie15
Summary: So random! and Mackenzie falls are marked unexpectadly and must attend the house of night a vampyre fineshing school or die. But the question is why are they all marked together? Better summery inside please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Marked

Hey! ive come up with a new idea. If you have read the house of night series i suggest you read this story. If you havent go on wikkipedia and you will instantly understand this story's plot. Enjoy and review please!

Summery - So random! and the Mackenzie falls cast are marked unexpectadly and must attend the house of night a Vampyre fineshing school to fully complete the change into a vampyre or reject the change and die. But the question is Why are they all marked together? The original house of night characters are in this story.

Chapter 1 - Headache.

Sonny's POV

I have a headache. I feel realy weird and awfull inside. My cast have been acting unlike them all morning. First of all Tawni has been repeatedly rubbing her forehead frowning since i came to work this morning. When i asked her if she was okay she just snapped ''Im fine!'' And walked off to look at herself in the mirror. Nico and Grady have been complaining about a cold. weird huh? As for Zora I found her absently staring at herself in the mirror. Her face was pale and her lips were dry. She looked like she was about to drop dead any second. ''Are you okay!'' I shouted urgently. Nico,Grady and Tawni came running in and gasped when they saw Zora. ''Ow!'' She screamed and collapsed next to the mirror clutching her she started coughing violently. ''Marshal!'' I cried and ran up to her. ''She's only fourteen!'' Tawni was sobbing. Nico had his arm round her. ''Zora! can you hear me!'' I shouted looking at her face. Her face had gone ghostly white and her lips were bright red. Then she stopped coughing and looked behind me. ''Sonny theres a guy behind you!'' She choked finding her breath. I looked behind me to find a guy in his twenties. He had an amazing tatoo on his forehead. Spirals of blue and purple and a filled in cresent moon. Beautifull. ''I wounder where he got that done'' I heard Tawni mutter next to me. ''Zora Lancaster you have been marked,You will attend the house of night, if you refuse to attend the vampyre fineshing school you will die'' Then the guy completely dissapeard leaving an awkward silence.

I looked at Zora. Her head was bowed down and she was still coughing. The rest of my cast were frozen. I got on my hands and knees and gently shuffled towards her. ''Zora?'' I said softly. Then to my suprise she looked up still coughing and we all gasped in awe. She was pale and her lips were still bright red. In the middle of her forehead there was a small black outline of a cresent moon. ''Im sorry did he just say vampyre?'' Tawni shouted.

Hey! thats it for now, please review! :)

Lauren xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zora's POV

Great i felt like death and everyone was staring at me like i was a sciance experiment. I touched my mark gingerly. I felt weird and tingly when i touched it. I coughed again and sighed. ''Can you please stop staring at me!'' I shouted at my cast. They were stood there with their mouths hanging open. Damn. Great. I was marked and becoming a vampyre. I dident know wether to scream excitedly or cry my eyes out. I had to go to the house of night wherever that was. I stood up shakily and coughed again. Then to my suprise Chad dylan pooper came running in. He looked freaked out. He looked even more freaked when he saw my cast. He looked awfull. Then he looked straight at me and i gasped outloud followed by a cough. He was pale and his hair was matted to his head with sweat. He had a small outline of a cresent moon on his forehead. He was spluttering. ''Your marked too!'' He shouted still coughing. I nodded slowly. Then everything went in slow motion. My head was spinning and i could see bright red lights in my eyes. But i still managed to see what was happening. The mack falls cast came running in all coughing and groaning. Them too? Then my cast including Sonny collapsed coughing. Then i saw the dead guy. Boy was his name list gonna be long. I tried to laugh but instead i coughed. He was looking suprised leant against the gnome from the gnome sketch. He looked at me. ''Young fledgling why are you not at the house of night? if you do not get there in less then twenty four hours you will die'' I coughed again. That would explain the coughing i thought. Then he turned back to both casts minus Chad who was rubbing his head gingerly frowning. Then the man looked at both casts and took a deep breath.

He pointed to everyone who were freaking out clutching their foreheads and coughing and spluttering. ''Tawni Hart,Sonny Munroe,Nico Harris,Grady mitchel,Portlyn arrow ,Chasity Smith,ferguson field and Skyler thompson you have been marked, you will attend the house of night to complete the change into vampyres or reject the change and die'' Everyone continued coughing and shouted out in pain. I managed to stand up and see the faces of my cast and the mack falls cast were different. And worse? they were all decorated with the black outline of a cresent moon. ''We need to get going!'' I yelled. I felt like death. Then my whole body exploded in pain. I staggerd out of the prop house and out of Condor studio's I tried not to look at the sky because when i did the sun blinded my fragile eyes. The pain was agony now. I collapsed against Sonny's car breathing heavily. I coughed again and blood began to trickle out of my mouth. I spat on the pavement and coughed again. Pain exploded in my head and i coughed again. This time it rattled my whole body. Then i leant my head on the grass and closed my eyes. I touched my mark again and it burned when i touched it. Then i let darkness take me.

Hey heres chapter two,please review!

Lauren xxx

Ps. Lol ino theres loads of coughing in this chaper but in the next chappie there will be less coughing and more ''Oh my god's'' lol


End file.
